


Huntsmen

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Comfort, It's Implied Though, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: He remembers the arrow piercing his boyfriend's chest but doesn’t remember escaping the eyes of the huntsmen.





	Huntsmen

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to my favorite rarepair.

Fukunaga shoots up into a seated position. His breath comes out in short pulses. His heart hammers against his chest. His hands and legs tremble. He looks around, eyes on hunt for familiarity, until he settles on the person sound asleep with his back to him.

_ He’s alive, _ was Fukunaga’s first thought once he recognizes the person as Yamamoto. For a moment he wonders why the ace would be dead, then his brain supplies the huntsmen. He remembers the arrow piercing Yamamoto’s chest and blood spilling from the wound. There are the shouts of victory as the huntsmen walk away at snail’s pace. Fukunaga’s breathing and heart pick up again. He doesn’t remember escaping the eyes of the huntsmen.

And then the realization hits him. He's at a training camp with Nekoma. The huntsmen are only dream characters and Yamamoto’s worst injury is a light bruise. This thought allows Fukunaga to relax but the nagging in his gut doesn’t let him fall asleep.

It's almost half past six and the team will wake soon. So, he spends time with tracing circles on Yamamoto's arm and pressing kisses to his neck. When Yamamoto wakes, he receives an attack of incoherent  _ I love you _ ’s and quick, sloppy kisses. 

“Hi,” Yamamoto whispers, sitting up now, once Fukunaga’s stops in his attack. “Anything the matter?”

Fukunaga wraps himself around Yamamoto so that he can rest his forehead on his shoulder. It’s an action that, he hopes, lets him know that he’ll be told later. It does if the lack of prompting is anything to go by. Instead he gets a light back rub and soft words of comfort.

“I don’t wanna lose you, Moto.” he whispers just as various phone alarms go off.

Fukunaga frowns, tightening his grip and wishing he could stay in his boyfriend’s arms forever. Because he really can't bear to lose the one dearest to his heart.


End file.
